Metal-Head
An anti-tank specialist, Metal-Head is like walking anti-tank weapon himself. He can launch missiles from his backpack and his hip-mounted swiveling holster tubes. His blast suit includes a built-in laser-guided targeting computer that ties into his range-finder goggles and is voice-activated. All Metal-Head has to do to fire is look at his target and yell "Bang!" Metal-Head is constantly ready for battle, and thinks of little else. The sheer joy he displays in combat often makes his enemies and allies question his sanity. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Metal-Head attended high school with Captain Grid-Iron. An anti-tank specialist, Metal-Head is like a walking anti-tank weapon himself. He can launch missiles from his backpack and his hip-mounted swiveling holster tubes. His blast suit includes a built-in laser-guided targeting computer that ties into his range-finder goggles and is voice-activated. All Metal-Head has to do to fire is look at his target and yell "bang". Metal-Head is constantly ready for battle, and thinks of little else. The sheer joy he displays in combat often makes his enemies and allies question his sanity. Metal-Head joined Destro's Iron Grenadier army as his anti-tank specialist. When he began working for Cobra, he was there as a double-agent, spying on Cobra Commander for Destro. The Joes first encountered Metal-Head in 1991 during the Battle of Benzheen when he personally went up against a group of G.I. Joe armored vehicles on foot, armed with his advanced missile system. Before the battle could be won, it was announced that Benzheen's Emir made a deal with Cobra, putting an end to hostilities. Metal-Head soon reported back to Destro in Scotland, warning that Cobra was planning to attack Castle Destro. Cobra Commander proved him right by launching an attack that led to the destruction of the castle. MUX History: Since Cobra was re-formed in 1997, Metal-Head has been seen on Cobra Island working alongside Cobra troops led by Destro. Head trauma and frequent brainwave scanning has led Metal-Head's personality to take an odd but more mellow turn, and he's developed several nervous ticks. In February of 2002, Metal-Head had a run-in with Snake-eyes where in he nearly lost his missile rack, but managed to retrieve it after a couple nasty fights with Pajama Boy. OOC Notes Logs 2005 * July 07 - MARS Award Ceremony 2008 * January 18 - An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake * September 18 - A Chat in Medical - A few Cobra characters discuss life, aging, and puffins in Cobra's medical center. * October 16 - Drone Capture - Cobra crashes a test of a new artificially intelligent drone, hoping to steal it for their own. Flint and the Joes have other ideas. 2009 * February 11 - Boeing Assault * February 26 - Colombia Invasion * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV Players Metal-Head was played by Dunmurderin until December of 2010. A lot of what was done by Metal-Head's former player has been scrubbed from Metal-Head's mind by the Brainwave Scanner. Sadly, Metal-Head is currently available for application. Gallery Metal5.jpg Metal4.jpg Metal3.jpg Metal2.gif Metal1.jpg Metal-Head4.png Preferred Vehicles * Scorpion 4WD (1994) Reference *Metal-Head v4 @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra Infantry Category:FCs Category:Iron Grenadiers Category:Humans Category:MARS